1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to consumer electronics, and more particularly to high-end home entertainment systems and systems used in the recording and mastering industry, and still more particularly to a method and apparatus for improving the performance of interconnecting cables used between recording or playback audio and video components by reducing signal distortion caused by dielectric materials in the wires and cables.
2. Discussion of Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,126,055 to Low et al (“Low '055”) teaches a method to apply a bias voltage to the dielectric of a cable without interfering with the signal. An energy source is required and must be applied to at least one conductor that is not in the signal path. The purpose of the invention, as stated, is to create a static bias voltage upon the dielectric material. This bias voltage is provided by a battery or possibly a power supply that would be used to generate an equivalent DC voltage potential.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,416 to Martin (“Martin '416”) teaches an apparatus and circuit that biases a cable to a biased voltage. Martin places a bias voltage upon the signal conductor itself, in effect placing a DC voltage bias upon the conductor and then modulating the DC voltage with the signal. This requires complex circuitry to create the DC voltage and circuitry to prevent the DC voltage from interacting with the electronic devices to which the cable is attached. As with Low '055, Martin '416 does not prevent dielectric polarization, nor does it claim to do so.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventors are aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicants' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.